Claudia
ClaudiaNatasha (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.2). Natasha says: "Yes! And you're responsible, Claudia!" is one of many New Yorkers saved by the Ghostbusters during the Proteus incident. History At some point, Claudia and Natasha practiced a form of witchcraft together.Proteus (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.8). Proteus says: "A witch! What have you done with my prize, mortal?" There was an accident and Natasha lost her life. Claudia stopped practicing.Natasha (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.2). Natasha says: "You're responsible and you'll pay!"Claudia (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.3). Claudia says: "It was an accident! I even stopped practicing after what happened to you, I swear!"Claudia (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.7). Claudia says: "I know I gave up spellcasting, Hollis but a promise is a promise." During the massive uptick in spectral energy caused by Proteus' presence on the physical plane, Natasha's ghost manifested in the Garment District. Claudia happened to cross paths with Natasha after grocery shopping. Natasha blamed Claudia for her death and transmogrified. She wanted retribution but luckily, the Ghostbusters happened to be passing by and trapped Natasha. Peter Venkman waived the usual call fee and prepared the bill but Egon Spengler declared they wouldn't be charging Claudia anything since it was an exigent manifestation. Claudia thanked them and promised to repay them somehow. While watching the news coverage of the battle between the Ghostbusters and the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue at Rockefeller Plaza, Claudia decided to cast a simple spell on the Ghostbusters to repay her debt to them. Despite her pet cat Hollis' objection, Claudia found a simple ward for protection as a compromise for her promise never to spellcast again.Claudia (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.7). Claudia says: "Here we go. A simple ward of protection." She cast the spell just as Proteus blasted the Ghostbusters. Instead of being transported to his chosen nexus, the Ghostbusters were shunted to a parallel dimension.Proteus (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.8). Proteus says: "Instead of being transported to the nexus I chose, the Ghostbusters were lost." Proteus teleported to Claudia's home and paralyzed her. Claudia was glad to hear she saved the Ghostbusters. Proteus vowed to get them back, turned her into a blue bird for interfering, and left her with Hollis. She flew to Battery Park and landed on a park bench were a man was feeding the birds. After Proteus met his demise at the hands of Janine Melnitz and Slimer, Claudia was restored to normal. Both she and the man were surprised. Trivia *Claudia's design is loosely based on Dahlia from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" *Claudia's place is based on Dahlia's from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" *Claudia owned a portrait of Shimabuku from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" *The blue bird Claudia is turned into is based on the one spooked by the lion statues at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #3 ***On page 12, Egon and Ray hit on an "outside factor" leading to the other Ghostbusters' arrival in their dimension. **Issue #4 References Gallery Claudia01.jpg Claudia02.jpg Claudia03.jpg Claudia04.jpg Hollis02.jpg Claudia06.jpg Claudia07.jpg Claudia08.jpg|Turned into bird by Proteus Claudia09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Claudia10.jpg|Restored to normal in Get Real Issue #4 Category:RGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character